


a galaxy of freckles

by venusbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of kisses !!, soft markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: his freckles and moles were the first thing that caught mark's eye.





	a galaxy of freckles

**Author's Note:**

> djsksk i wont take too long but this is my first fic on here so !! i just really love donghyuck's moles :')

His freckles were the first thing that caught Mark’s eye. Little marks scattered all over the other boy’s body, permanent and significant, yet so small. He’d never get tired of looking at them, he thinks. So it’s hardly a surprise when movie night comes around and he’s _distracted_. 

They’ve seen Ratatouille at least a hundred times by now; but neither of them ever tire of it. Its traditionally a group event, but the others couldn't make it and they decided to continue by themselves. The light from the TV is low, setting a warmth around the room and making it feel more homely than ever. In the movie, Remy is berating Alfredo and Donghyuck’s laughing and Mark’s mystified. Mystified and awed at what a simple laugh can do to him, what a laugh from him can do to him. He positions himself, settling for sitting in such a way that he can both look at Donghyuck and acknowledge the TV screen. He doesn’t seem to have noticed his shifting. 

There’s a tiny mole at the corner of Donghyuck's eye, and it crinkles every time he smiles. There’s another one by the side of his nose, and on his left jaw, and his neck - call Mark delusional and in love, but it’s almost as if they form a constellation. He wants to connect the stars, wants to form them into patterns over and over again until they lose all meaning and all that remains is a galaxy of freckles against a sun-kissed sky. 

Unthinkingly, Mark reaches over to press a kiss to his forehead; more specifically, the tiny mole decorating its side. He feels Donghyuck inhale, sharply, and stiffen for a second before relaxing once again. It’s still early in their relationship (if you could call it that), he supposes. They haven’t yet moved past the stage of awkward hand holding and shy pecks. But he’s been waiting to do this for so long - as cliche as it may sound, almost since the first time he met Donghyuck. So, with only a shaky breath to betray any hesitation, Mark drops another kiss by his eye. This one is met with another intake of breath, and a soft sigh that goes almost unnoticed by both of them. 

Mark continues like this, leaving short gaps between each kiss in case he ever feels uncomfortable. He feels like he’s holding the entire world in his hands: delicate, fragile, and of the utmost importance. As he presses his lips against the final mole at the centre of his neck, just below the Adam’s apple, Donghyuck lets out a soft giggle that breaks the spell of the moment. He mirrors the smile, and Donghyuck sighs yet again. 

“What was that for?” 

He shrugs. “I like your freckles.”

Donghyuck flushes at that, something that Mark finds amusing, mainly because he’s usually the confident one - the one who takes charge, who leads things. Maybe the fact that it was Mark who started this was off-putting for the younger boy, but he wasn’t complaining. He looked softer than he’d ever seen him, and he would do anything to see him like that all the time. 

After a moment of quiet, Donghyuck reaches over and kisses him on the cheek, before snuggling into his shoulder and facing the screen once again. “I love you,” he whispers. Mark smiles at that, smiles at the fact that he’s lucky enough to be loved by him, lucky enough to love him and have him in his life. He wants to say all this, but there’s no point - he already knows. So he returns the three words, says them with all the force his beating heart can muster, and Donghyuck’s face lights up with the brightest grin in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> yee i hope u liked it !! come yell at me abt markhyuck nd other stuff [on twt](https://twitter.com/sapphicgin)


End file.
